


Lack of Words

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Fiona's upset about something.Michael's pretty sure it's not the other guy's fault.





	Lack of Words

_Being a spy means perfect miscommunication. You need to mislead people to make them believe the lie you're telling._

_The problem comes up when you're living your actual life that you don't know how to tell the truth._

Fiona could say an awful lot without speaking a single word. It came through in the toss of her hair, in the cock of her hip, in the folding of her arms. In the slant of one perfect brow.

Michael has learned to read all those gestures and many more. Right now, Fi is a live wire, fairly vibrating. From the swift, sharp movements she makes, the twist of her mouth, the furrow of her brow - Michael hopes whoever has her attention is leaving Miami and maybe even the state of Florida.

"He didn't understand me, Michael." Fiona stopped right in front of him. She slammed her palms on the work table, shaking it slightly. Michael raised his eyes and met hers. Hers fairly snapped.

"Well, Fi," Michael said in as flat of a voice as he could, "did you use your words or did you point a gun?"

Her eloquent snort answered that question for him.


End file.
